


Sorry, Mr. Tomlinson

by larryboobear8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Spanking, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryboobear8/pseuds/larryboobear8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In which Harry gets in trouble for disrespecting his teacher constantly and Mr. Tomlinson puts an end to his behavior.</p><p>Requested by my friends.</p><p>Author: larryshinesbright (my Wattpad account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Mr. Tomlinson

The obnoxious curly-haired lad would start a paper ball war every time his teacher faced the board.

"Harry, knock it off," Liam hissed as he threw more, "you're gonna get us in trouble."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Suck a fat one."

Mr. Tomlinson cleared his throat and asked, "Why do I hear talking?"

And Harry was quick to reply,

"Cos you have ears."

The whole class snickered at the smart mouth and how irritated Mr. Tomlinson looked.

Harry whispered as he tallied on a piece of paper, "Harry: 1. Louis: 0."

Mr. Tomlinson narrowed his eyes. "Something you wanna say, Styles?"

Harry shook his head.

"Can I continue teaching my class?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If we're tired."

Niall, who was eating a bag of pretzels, laughed aloud, "Yeah, buddy!"

"Harry: 2. Louis: 0."

Mr. Tomlinson crossed his arms, ignoring the laughter and comments coming from his other students.

"We've talked about your behavior before, Mr. Styles."

"Yes," Harry slowly smirked, "I remember that day. Same day someone keyed your car." He winked.

His teacher shouted, "That was you!?"

Niall and Zayn sang in sync, "Who else but Harold?"

It was blatantly clear that Harry enjoys to see his teacher suffer through humiliation.

Getting applause was his fuel and gave him great confidence.

The thing was Louis Tomlinson was scary. Once he gets mad there's no telling what he'll do, which is why Harry does what he does. Harry pushes his limits just to show he can.

Sure it seemed disrespectful but this classroom was seriously boring that Harry fears he might die on his desk. What else could he do?

"I hope your mother knows how you're behaving in my class," the blue-eyed retorted. "Such a shame all you're time and effort is put on making me look like a fool in my own classroom."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "My apologies. I didn't know you pay for this room."

Mr. Tomlinson closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and faced the board to continue with his lesson.

"Harry: 3. Louis:0."

"And please stop saying my first name. At least have some manners."

Harry chewed on his pencil as he gaze over Louis' ass.

Oh yeah, Harry has got it big for his teacher, surprisingly.

He was a hottie. His body, his blue eyes, everything about him was a turn on.

Harry was thankful Louis would never notice how he stares at him when he's grading papers or going up to the board.

Then Louis dropped his eraser.

Harry leaned in. This was the best part.

Louis bends down.

A perfect view of his ass on display.

Harry glared at his erection. Hopefully no one else could see.

Damn, Louis. Harry turned to glare at his teacher. Trying to get back at me, yeah?

Liam, Zayn, and Niall turned to the sound of paper crumbling.

Harry made it tight with a dangerous look in his eyes, with intent that he was going to throw the ball hard.

He narrowed his eyes at his teacher. He raised his arm.

Liam's eyes widen, Zayn's mouth hung open, and Niall stuffed more pretzels in his mouth in anticipation.

Then Harry threw the paper ball.

At. The. Back. Of. Louis'. Head.

Some laughed, some gasped, and some looked worried for the class clown.

Had he pushed the teacher too far?

Mr. Tomlinson slowly turned, his glare sharp and eyes cold. He took slow strides to Harry's desk, not doubting it wasn't him.

Harry gulped. He's never seen Louis so angry. It was scary.

The way his teacher towered over him was frightening but also arousing.

Harry crossed a leg over the other, trying his best to hide the tent growing in his pants.

"You're staying after class, Styles," Louis stated after an uncomfortable minute of silence.

The class 'ooh'd.

Louis walked back to the board. Harry glared at how Louis embarrassed him and how his hips swayed as he walked away.

"Warned you," Liam whispered.

Niall chuckled, "That was funny as shit. I wish I had popcorn."

Zayn shook his head. "What do you think he's gonna do to you, bro?"

Harry scoffed. "He's not gonna do shit."

He wished he did, though. He wished Louis would do something about the problem he caused.

After ten minutes without disturbance, the bell rang.

Everyone left at the speed of lightning, cheers echoing as they entered the halls.

The boys gave Harry one last look of concern.

"See you later, man," Liam said.

Now it was only Louis and Harry in the class. It was deadly silent and Harry decided to break it.

He snuck up behind his teacher, who was erasing the board, and pinched his butt.

Louis jumped and turned red. He quickly turned to Harry and scowled.

"You wanted to talk, yeah?" Harry asked.

"I'm getting sick and tired of your behavior, Harold."

"I bet I haunt your dreams."

Louis growled, "You do actually."

"So how will this work? Detention? In school suspension?"

"What do you feel you deserve?"

Harry shrugged. "You're the one in charge."

Louis grinned and eyed his stupidly attractive student.

"I am, aren't I?"

"Sense of entitlement can do a man wonders."

"You've embarrassed me in front of my class far too many times."

"Well you embarrassed me too. Let's call it even because honestly you're not gonna do anything."

And that angered Louis.

"Stand by my desk."

Harry rolled his eyes but complied. "What now?"

"Pull down your pants."

Harry wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him. "Pardon?"

"You heard me."

Harry couldn't believe his teacher was asking him to pull down his pants. What was he going to do to him?

Louis went behind him and pulled it down himself, making Harry's erection sprang out and slapped his stomach. The cold air made him hiss.

Louis whispered hotly in his ear, "Next time I ask you to do something, do it."

"Since when have I ever?"

Louis bend Harry over, pressing his groin to his naked bum.

Harry moaned lowly.

"You didn't think I noticed your problem? Or the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking?"

Harry's breath hitched, not knowing what to say.

"What? Harry Styles has nothing to say now?"

"Shut up."

Louis brought his hand down and smack Harry's right cheek, hard.

The way the cheek jiggled and turned red and the sound of Harry's yelp made the older man smile in satisfaction.

"This is long overdue," Louis retorted, smacking again three times fast. "Jesus, you're squirming already?"

Harry glared at him, trying to move away. This was the biggest turn on of his life but he was beginning to feel small.

Smack. "You're lucky I'm not using the ruler." Smack, smack. "Or the belt." Smack, smack, smack. "But don't think you're getting out of this easy."

After twenty smacks, Harry's bum was glowing red and burned. Suddenly, he was pushed on his knees, facing Louis' clothed erection.

"Well?" Louis tapped his foot impatiently.

Harry fumbled with the belt for a while and gasped when he pulled out Mr. Tomlinson's length. He was huge!

Louis then grabbed the boy by his curls and thrusted into his mouth mercilessly.

Harry was gagging, of course not given time to prepare. The thrusts were rough and sloppy and tears sprung in his eyes.

He gripped Louis' legs, trying to slow him down.

Louis tugged his hair and went deep, watching Harry struggle to breathe.

Louis pulled away for a few seconds, Harry coughing, and went right back in.

Harry tried to scream but obviously couldn't.

"Not done til I cum."

Harry's eyes widened when Louis thrusted faster, his cock hitting the back of his throat.

Louis threw his head back and came in Harry's mouth. He pulled out, watching Harry bend over and cough. "You better swallow that."

Just as Harry began to retort, Louis raised his hand and slapped him across the face.

Harry's looked up at him in shock and held his burning cheek. He swallowed.

"Good boy," Louis praised and patted his head. "Get up."

Harry slowly stood up and was immediately pinned to Louis' desk.

Louis grabbed his belt and tied Harry's hands behind his back.

Harry shifted under the weight. "What are you going to do?"

Louis rolled his eyes and took off his tie and tied it over Harry's eyes, blinding the boy.

Without warning, Louis spread Harry's cheeks and thrusted in.

Raw.

Harry screamed in pain and pleasure and Louis leaned over to cover his mouth.

"You better not get us into trouble," he warned, thrusting slowly so Harry could get used to his size.

Harry was writhing but he couldn't escape Louis' grip. He kept screaming and moaning into Louis' hand.

"Look at you, taking me well like a good boy." Louis planted wet kisses on his neck. He pushed Harry down on his desk and thrust faster, not restricting the sounds coming out of Harry's mouth.

"Ahhhh," Harry moaned. "Shit!" He began to cry again. It felt fantastic but it also hurt.

Louis slapped the back of his head again. "Stop being so fucking fragile."

"Fuck you," Harry groaned.

Louis reached over to his desk and pulled out a cockring.

Yeah he keeps one. He fantasizes about Harry and has thought this through his head many, many times.

He slipped it on and Harry wondered what was the object.

Louis was rolling his hips, torturing the boy.

Harry mewled, "Oh fuck, Louis."

Louis laughed, tugging on his hair. "I knew you'd like this. You're a slut, aren't ya?"

Well Harry must of died and went to his happy place.

"For you," Harry moaned out, arching his back.

Louis moaned at his response and bit down on his ear. "Naughty boy, loving your punishment."

Little 'uh's left his moan every time Louis thrusted in him, splitting him.

"Uh, love is a, oh God, strong word."

"How so?"

Harry smirked evilly. "I think you could do better."

The thrusting stopped and Harry, who couldn't see, turned around for any sign of what Louis was doing.

"Louis?"

Suddenly, he was flipped so his back was on the desk and he felt pressure on his neck.

Louis was choking him as Harry's head hung off the corner.

Harry began to squirm, not sure of this position.

Louis lowered his head so his hit breath was touching Harry's lips. "You're not going to disrespect me ever again, I hope."

He forced his legs apart and thrusted in, applying pressure on Harry's neck.

Harry felt himself coming close. He choked out, "L-Louis, ahh. Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Louis choked him hard, craving the weak sounds his baby boy made.

"You like this?" Louis asked and Harry weakly nodded. "Such a slut. Never thought you would turn out to be such a slut. I must be lucky."

Harry replied with a raspy voice, "I'm your slut, sir."

And God was that hot.

Louis' eyes grew darker. "Say that again." When Harry didn't he slapped him, hard, and continued to choke him. "Say it again, slut!"

Harry screamed out, "Sir, oh God, please, harder. Harder!"

And who was Louis to say no to that?

Louis went harder, the sounds of skin slapping filled the room. Harry sounded like a girl the way he moaned.

"More!" Harry whispered. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Wait," he grew worried when he couldn't release, "why can't I?" 

"You have a cockring on, babe."

Harry shook, "Take it off, dammit!"

Louis got angry and slapped him across the face. "You don't fucking talk to me like that!"

"Sorry, sir," Harry mewled, "I really need to cum."

"Then beg."

Was Harry the one to beg? Normally, no. But he needed release.

"Sir, please let me cum, please!" Harry screamed. "It fucking hurts. I'm sorry, is that what you want? Just let me cum, ahhhh, please it really hurts. I'm sorry, Mr. Tomlinson. Oh God, please, please!"

And that did it.

Louis took the ring off and jerked him roughly. "Go ahead."

In a matter of seconds, Harry came as he screamed, "Fuck, sir!"

Louis licked all the come off his stomach and chest, loving the sweet taste.

He grabbed Harry by the back of the head, forcing him to sit up. He forced Harry's head back and shoved his tongue in his mouth.

Harry moaned in the sloppy kiss, not wanting it to end.

Louis kept biting at his lips and sucking on his toungue.

After five minutes of making out, Louis took off the tie and belt. Harry looked at him with puppy eyes.

"You did a good job, babe," Louis praise and kissed his forehead. "I get you have the need to act out but you can't disrespect me. Ever." He ended with a tug on his curls.

Harry nodded. "If it means we get to do this then I'll stop."

Louis smiled at the thought of them doing this again. "Good now get dressed. Next class is in five minutes."

After the two fix themselves, Harry muttered,

"Harry: 3. Louis: 1."


End file.
